


Khal Gendat

by jono74656



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Mutilation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: No gelding will ever challenge a stallion, much less the Stallion That Mounts The World
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Viserys Targaryen
Kudos: 7





	Khal Gendat

On some level, he’d expected Drogo to kill him. But he wasn’t that lucky. For the crime of threatening his _Khaleesi _and unborn child, the _Khal _had gotten more creative.____

__

__

____

____

Two of the barbarian’s bloodriders had the temerity to strip him before the whole tent; him, a son of house Targaryen, the blood of the dragon! Then he had been held down while Drogo heated a knife in the fire pit until it glowed white hot.

His sister had watched apathetically as her brutish husband approached, and with a sweep of the red hot knife ended the male line of house Targaryen, taking off his cock and balls then pressing the hot blade to cauterise the wound.

No bleeding out for him. No quick death for the last dragon.

The last thing he heard before passing out was them laughing together as they left him on the ground.

“No gelding will ever challenge a stallion. Much less the Stallion That Mounts The World.”

...........

When Viserys awoke, he was vaguely surprised to find himself in a bed in one of the tents. Who would have..?

The tent flaps were pulled aside, and Ser Jorah entered, setting aside his armour before turning to face Viserys.

“Good, you’re awake. Drogo decreed that if you survived then your punishment was complete. You will continue to travel with the _khalasar _but as a eunuch you will be below even the slaves. I suggest you stay near me, as I’m the only one even remotely invested in keeping you alive.”__

____

____

He turned away, then sighed.

“Get any thoughts of kingship out of your head though. The Seven Kingdoms will never accept a eunuch king. We must hope your sister’s child is a boy, and survives to continue House Targaryen.”

Viserys couldn’t choke back the sob that escaped him at Ser Jorah’s words.

“You will not be permitted to ride a horse, I suggest you walk as close to my horse as you can. And find a way to make yourself useful before the Dothraki do.”

“Useful? Ser I am a prince!”

The northman sighed. Then pulled his tunic over his head, and began to loosen the laces of his breeches.

“I can think of one way to make yourself useful. You’re not your sister, but you’ll do.”

“S-Ser.”

Jorah turned to face him, and Viserys blanched. The knight of Bear Island was burly and muscular, but entirely covered in hair, and his manhood stuck out obscenely.

“Your house has produced more than a few sword swallowers, your grace. What’s one more?”

Jorah settled on the edge of the bed, one big hand curling into Viserys’ hair and tilting his head to the right angle so the brute could press his cock to Viserys’ lips.

Viserys wanted to vomit, he was hairy even there, and he stank; but the hand in his hair tightened its grip, and he opened his mouth rather than risk Mormont getting violent.

..........

He’d thought it was bad enough servicing the Northern animal with his mouth morning and evening, and he was never going to get the taste of the mans seed out of his mouth.

Then the night before they were due to leave Vaes Dothrak Mormont had returned to the tent they shared- shared, he’d fallen so far as to have to share a tent! The blood of the dragon!- stinking drunk and carrying a vial of oil he’d purchased from a merchant.

Viserys hadn’t had time to consider what that meant before Mormont ripped his clothing off and pushed him face down onto the bed. It was only as oil was dripped and the mans cock pressed against him that Viserys realised Mormont’s intent, and by then it was too late.

The pain had been appalling, but worse even than that had been Mormont grunting his sisters name while filling him with his seed.

And now they travelled with the _khalasar _across the Dothraki Sea, Viserys trudging by the side of Mormont’s horse and trying to avoid the eyes of any of the Dothraki. All his finery had been taken away and he was dressed solely in the long shift that the female slaves wore.__

____

____

A long shift with nothing underneath, as he learned all too clearly when they stopped for the day.

Mormont dismounted his horse, forced Viserys to his hands and knees and pushed the shift up; mounting him like an animal in front of the entire horde.

Including his sister. 

Danaerys reined in her silver and gazed down as Mormont grunted and pounded away at her brother. At least the brute wasn’t fool enough to be moaning her name this time. Not when the _khal _and his bloodriders were within earshot.__

____

____

It was there, in the dirt, with his sister watching his degradation, that Viserys accepted his fate. The male Targaryen line was ended, the last dragon reduced to being the eunuch bed warmer of a Northern barbarian.

Even should his sister birth a son, the prophesied Stallion That Mounts The World, the Targaryen line was sullied by her Dothraki husband. The last true blood of Old Valyria muddied behind saving.

Even should his sister, or her possible son, retake the Iron Throne, Viserys had failed his family. 

Mormont groaned over him as he spilled his seed, and for the first time Viserys didn’t feel completely degraded.

This was his place now.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this one came from, but I’m glad to get it written down and out of my head.


End file.
